Memadu Kasih
by Lanawonkyusasunaru
Summary: cerita yang abal,aneh, gaje, plus gak nyambung kya authornya...so silahkan nikmati lemon kurang asem ini yo? cerita singkat sasunaru dalam memadu kasih setelah sekian lama tak bertemu. author gak bakat bikin summary


Memadu Kasih

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

Rate : M

Pairing: always Sasunaru donk

Warning: Alur gaje, boy x boy, OOC(sangat parah),author newbie gak bakat, dll

Genre: Romance

Special request from my sister Rosi-chan tw Sichan wkwkwkwkwkwk#ditonjok Rosi- chan

######################################

Disebuah rumah mewah tapi terkesan sederhana dengan gaya arsitektur Jepang kuno yang terletak komplek perumahan elit di distrik 12 Konohagakure. Di rumah itu lebih tepatnya di sebuah kamar sang penghuni rumah terdapat sedikit keributan yang terjadi.

" Naruto….Naruto…ayo bangun!". Kata atau lebih tepatnya teriak Kushina Namikaze, perempuan yang cantik jelita meski telah berumur 35 tahun, didepan kamar sang putra tunggalnya. Kemana sang suami? Eh tenang saja sang kepala keluarga alias Minato Namikaze sedang siap-siap untuk pergi ke kantor.

"Ayo bangun … Kalau tidak bangun tak ada ramen dalam sebulan". Ancam Kushina dengan nada serius.

Sontak saja sang pemuda yang di teriaki alias Naruto Namikaze terbangun dari tidurnya dengan mata melotot akibat ancaman sang ibu.

"Iya kaasan aku bangun dan jangan ancam aku dengan cara itu". Teriaknya kesal dari dalam kamar.

"Iya-iya cepat ya tousan mu sudah menunggu". Kemudian Kushina kembali ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan dengan senyum manis terpatri di bibirnya.

Sekitar 20 menit kemudian akhirnya Naruto keluar lengkap dengan seragam sekolah yang bertuliskan Konoha School World yang ada pada dasinya tersebut. Mereka makan dengan tenang dan tak berapa lama mereka atau lebih tepatnya Naruto dan Minato pergi untuk mengerjakan aktivitasnya, setelah sebelumnya Kushina membisikkan sesuatu pada Naruto yang sukses membuat mata Naruto terbelalak dan jantung yang berdebar tak karuan.

Di sekolah yang berpalangkan nama Konoha School World sangat ramai oleh lalu lalang para murid. Disalah satu ruangan lebih tepatnya kelas XI- 2 terjadi keributan yang heboH, apalagi masalahnya kalau bukan karena sensei si jam karet alias Kakashi Hatake yang mesum itu?.

" Huaaah… Menyebalkan! Kenapa sensei mesum itu belum juga datang?". keluh Naruto pada sahabat baiknya Kiba Inuzuka pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik di masing-masing pipinya.

"Sudahlah, kalau kau marah-marah pun tak ada gunanya, menghabiskan tenaga saja" . Perkataan Kiba itu hanya di tanggapi dengan wajah cemberut Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah Kakashi Sensei dengan seorang pemuda disebelahnya. Semua mata tertuju pada sosok itu.

"Siswa-siswi sekalian Sensei akan memperkenalkan siswa baru di kelas ini". Kakashi mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas, kemudian beralih menatap sosok itu

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu". Kemudian siswa itu memperkenalkan diri dengan angkuh dan sengaknya(?).

" Hn. Namaku Sasuke Uchiha pindahan dari Senior High School di Inggris. Terimakasih".

" Baiklah kau duduk dengan siswa itu". Tunjuk Kakashi pada sebuah bangku kosong di sebelah Naruto yang ditatap penuh pengertian dari Naruto dan mendapatkan seringaian gratis(?) dari Sasuke.

Semua siswa belajar dengan tenang, karena tidak ada yang mau kena timpukan penghapus whiteboard dari Kakashi Sensei. Tak terasa jam istirahat pun datang, sebagian siswa-siswi berbondong-bondong untuk pergi ke kantin sedangkan sebagian lagi berbondong-berbondong mendatangi Sasuke sang pangeran es dalam sekejap(?) dan di mulailah mendirikan Fans Club Sasuke Uchiha.

Karena bosan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak bermutu –menurut Sasuke- dari siswi-siswi itu, akhirnya Sasuke meninggalkan mereka dan bejalan menuju atap sekolah, yang entah darimana dia mendapatkan alamatnya.

Kriet

"Oh rupanya ada dia". Sasuke menggumam kemudian berjalan menghampiri sosok itu yang ternyata sang kekasih alias Naruto dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Eh Sasuke?". Tanya Naruto dengan nada heran dan bukannya terkejut.

" Hmmm wangi jeruk sudah lama aku tidak mencium harumnya". Sasuke semakin menyurukan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher Naruto dan sedikit menjilat dan kemudian dia menggigitnya secara berulang sehingga meninggalkan sebuah tanda berwarna merah.

"Akh,, su-sudah Sasukehh". Desah Naruto akibat perbuatan Sasuke barusan pada lehernya.

" Maaf Naru aku begitu merindukanmu karena lama kita tidak bertemu". Sasuke tersenyum manis yang sangat jarang ditunjukkannya pada siapapun termasuk keluarganya dan hanya ditunjukkannya pada Naruto seorang, perkataan Sasuke hanya di jawab anggukan kepala lengkap cengiran khas Naruto.

Lama mereka saling tatap hingga tanpa sadar entah siapa yang memulai dua bibir bertemu dalam ciuman yang panjang. Ditengah ciuman itu Naruto tiba-tiba teringat pada perkataan Kushina sebelum dia berangkat.

"_Sasuke telah kembali"._

Dan bell pun berbunyi pertanda bahwa kegiatan dua insan yang lagi di mabuk asmara itu harus berakhir.

Skip Time

"Tadaima…..". Teriak Naruto ketika sampai di rumah sehabis pulang dari sekolah tercinta.

" Okaeri" jawab sang ibu dari arah dapur.

Kemudian Naruto naik ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya untuk ganti baju. Saat berada di depan cermin Naruto melihat satu tanda merah yang ada di lehernya hasil dari perbuatan Sasuke pacar tercintanya otomatis mebuat wajahnya merah merona karena malu akibat mengingat kejadian di atap tadi. Setelah puas merutuki perbuatan Sasuke padanya, kemudian dia memakai baju t-shirt berwarna orange cerah kesukaannya, dan turun ke bawah untuk makan siang.

Skip Time malam hari

Setelah makan malam Naruto bersantai ria di ruang keluarga sambil menonton acara kesukaannya, saat sedang asik-asiknya menonton tiba-tiba bell pintu rumahnya berbunyi.

" Sebentar". Jawab Naruto dan buru-buru membukakan pintu sebelum mendapat pelototan gratis dari kaasan tercinta.

" Eh Teme? Tumben datang malam-malam?". Naruto sontak kaget ketika membuka pintu rumah menemukan Sasuke berdiri dengan gaya angkuh bertamu ke rumahnya malam-malam, sungguh aneh tapi nyata pikir Naruto.

" Hn". Kemudian Sasuke melenggang masuk dan langsung disambut Kushina dan Minato dengan perasaan bahagia.

Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan hampir jam sepuluh.

"Mmm Baasan sebaiknya aku pulang". Pamit Sasuke sembari melihat jam tangannya yang melekat manis di pergelangan kirinya.

"Ah bagaimana kalau kau menginap disini saja bersama Nauto?". Pertanyaan Kushina membuat Naruto yang sedang minum tersendak dan membuat Sasuke menyeringai walaupun samar.

' Perasaanku tidak enak'. Batin Naruto nelangsa.

" Baiklah kalau Naruto tidak keberatan". Yang dilirik pun merona dan membuat seringaian Sasuke makin

Sesampainya di kamar

Naruto seakan dapat merasakan firasat yang buruk segera melangkah mundur apalagi melihat seringaian berbahaya khas Uchiha. Setelah mundur beberapa langkah malah terhalang oleh tembok dan menambah lebar seringaian Sasuke.

' Sial'. Batin Naruto tambah nelangsa.

" Nah Dobe mau kemana kau sekarang hmm?". Tanya Sasuke dengan seringaian yang semakin lebar.

Belum Naruto menjawab sepatah katapun bibirnya sudah dikunci oleh Sasuke dengan ciuman yang lembut dan memabukan tapi seiring permainan yang panas ciuman lembut berubah menjadi lumatan penuh hasrat yang terpendam. Naruto yang hampir kehabisan oksigen segera menjauhkan Sasuke dan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Hah hah hah, kau mau membunuhku apa?". Pertanyaan Naruto hanya dijawab dengan senyuman geli oleh Sasuke.

Tak hanya sampai disitu Sasuke yang ternyata belum puas masih terus menjelajahi tubuh Naruto, sasarannya kali ini adalah leher yang tampak menggiurkan sedari tadi.

"Akh..uh Sas-kehhh…..". Sasuke terus menggigit,menjilat,dan menghisap leher Naruto yang telah di penuhi bercak merah di sertai dengan lenguhan Naruto yang membangkitkan hasrat.

Karena merasa lelah terus berdiri akhirnya Sasuke menggendong Naruto ke tempat tidur dan merebahkannya. Setelah itu Sasuke tanpa basa-basi melucuti pakaian yang dikenakan Naruto hingga polos tanpa sehelai benang pun dan membuat seringaian Sasuke muncul kembali bahkan semakin lebar.

"Wah wah rupanya kau sudah tak sabar rupanya". Sasuke terikik geli melihat kejantanan Naruto yang sudah tegang dan memerah di ujungnya. Rupanya perkataan Sasuke memberikan efek untuk Naruto yaitu wajahnya yang merona merah, karena gemas Sauke langssung melumat habis mulut Naruto beserta isinya, mengabsen satu persatu barisan gig yang tersusun rapi, menjilat langit-langitnya, dan mengajak lidah Naruto untuk berperang yang akhirnya dimenngkan oleh Sasuke-lagi-.

"Nnnmmmm….Anhnnn…". Naruto hanya mampu mendesah nikmat atas perbuatan Sasuke pada tubuhnya.

"Uuuaahhh…akhh..gah Sasu..nnnmmmm". Hanya desahan yang mampu Naruto keluarkan sebagai respon atas kenikmata yang tiada diduga Sasuke memegang dan menekan-nekan kejantanan Naruto serta menggigit putting di dada Naruto setelah puas menjelajahi mulut Naruto.

Setelah bermain –main dibagian atas tubuh Naruto akhirnya Sasuke bergerak juga menuju kejantanan Naruto yang sedari tadi di belai menggunakan tangan, dan tanpa aba-aba sasuke langsung mengulumnya membuat pekikan terkejut sekaligus nikmat keluar dari mulut Naruto tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Ahhhh…..ngah..Sasu Sasu…oooohhhhh…nnnnmmmmm". Naruto terus mendesah tiada henti menjadikan lagu yang indah mengiringi penyatuan cinta mereka.

Tak berapa lama kemudian tubuh Naruto mengejang tanda dia akan klimaks untuk pertama kalinya malam itu, namun Sasuke yang mengetahui hal tersebut segera menghentikan kulumannya, dan di sambut tatapan kesal Naruto yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Sasuke.

"Dasar Sasuke kenapa di lepas kan sebentar lagi kan Naru sampai? Uh Sasu menyebalkan!". Ujar Naruto kesal dengan sedikit agak manja, Sasuke hanya menyeringai melihat tingkah polos bin ajaib Naruto yang seperti anak SD.

Kemudian Sasuke melepas semua pakaiannya tanpa satupun yang tersisa membuatnya polos seperti Naruto, wajah Naruto merah padam ketika melihat adegan tersebut.

" Naru mau mencobanya juga?". Naruto menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Ya sudah, itu artinya kau siap untuk menu utamanya malam ini".

Setelah mengatakannya, Sasuke langsung mengangkang kan kaki Naruto sehingga terlihatlah lubang kecil berwarna agak kemerahan dan berkedut-kedut tak sabar , Sasuke hanya mampu menyeringai. Setelah itu dia memasukan secara perlahan satu jarinya yang sudah di lumuri air liurnya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam lubang Naruto yang sempit. Pada mulanya Naruto tidak merasakan sakit, hanya terasa sedikit aneh karena sesuatu yang asing masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, namun setelah itu pekikan serta teriakan kesakitan terdengar karena Sasuke memasukkan dua jarinya sekaligus, karena tidak tahan akhirnya Naruto pun menangis.

" Ittai Sasu…ittai …keluarkan hikz hikz". Rintihan pilu terdengar dri bibir seksi yang menggoda itu.

"Sabar Naru, sakitnya hanya sebentar saja ,aku janji setelah ini kau akan mendapatkan kenikmatan".

Benar saja beberapa saat setelah Sasuke berkata begitu, tiba-tiba Naruto memekik nikmat, ternyata Sasuke berhasil menemukan sweetspot Naruto dan secara berulang menusukkannya.

"Akh…Sasu there ..ah..more please?". Hanya desahan dan permohonan yang dapat Naruto ucapkan di sela-sela kenimatan yang menderanya.

Rasanya baru sebentar Naruto mendapatkan kenikmatan, kemudian rasa itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Dan berniat akan protes tapi tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit itu muncul kembali seiring dengan sesuatu yang lebih besar mauk kedalam tubuhnya. Air mata yang sempat kering sekarang turun lagi membasahi pipi tan eksotis Naruto.*kesian amat*

"Ahhhnnn Naru nikmat sekali…ooohh…shhh". Suara desahan Sasuke keluar ketika rectum hangat dan sempit milik Naruto meremas kejantanannya dengan sangat kuat.

"Aaahhh….ahh…ooohhh…". Tiba-tiba Naruto mendesah nikmat ketika dalam penetrasinya Sasuke menemukan titik itu kembali, dan suara desahan Naruto semakin nyaring di kamar yang sepi itu ketika Sasuke terus-terusan tanpa henti menghentakkan pinggulnya maju mundur menghantam sweetspot Naruto tanpa ampun dan jeda. Ketika hampir mencapai puncak Sasuke semakin menggila dan merek a berdua mencapai puncak tertinggi malam itu secara bersama-sama dan meneriakkan nama pasangannya masing-masing.

"Naruto/Sasuke".

Sebelum Sasuke terjatuh di atas badan Naruto karena kelelahan, lebih dulu dia mengeluarkan kejantananya dan menarik selimut yang telah kusut dan memakaikannya ketubuh mereka berdua sebatas dada dan tak lupa pula mengucapkan selamat malam dan mencium bibir Naruto singkat.

Malam itu bintang dan bulan telah menjadi saksi betapa tulus dan murninya cinta mereka yang telah mereka sampaikan lewat penyatuan raga yang utuh, dan itu bukan sebuah seks yang menyalurkan hasrat semata.

END

#########################

a/n: hohohohoho gila nulis begene di sela-sela tuga kuliah yang menggunung….wkwkwkwkwkwk

wduh map ya lawx lemonnya kurang hot n berasa asem alnya udh lama gk nulis lemon gk da inspirasi.

Noh sichan utang gue udah lunas yo?#meloton liatin sicahn# # di timpuk pake sandal.

Sichan:"jadi aneki gk sayang lagi sama imotou mu yang cuuuannntik cetar ini ya?"#pundung

Gue:" masih cantikan gue kale…."#ngibasin rambut ala iklan shampoo

Sichan:" #berdiri masang muka garang "apa? Cantikan aku lah…"

Gue…"aku"

Sichan"aku"

Naru:" okelah reders sekalian, tinggal kan dua orang gaje itu lebih baik…. lirik sasu

Sasunaru:" REVIEW PLEASE?" # puppy eyes no jutsu


End file.
